User talk:Braveangel
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snfonseka (Talk) 15:33, April 23, 2011 Privacy “''On the principle, power tends to corrupt. Therefore, we must put a curb or control to whomever hold the power. Be it political power, or armed power or magic. A President can't hide behind the clause "It's privacy", almost everything that he does while in Office should be open for public scrutiny''.” I didn’t want to comment on this on the tread for it seemed a bid off the topic, but it was none the less provocative enough that it deserved an answer. You have a great misconception of what it means to hold an office. By holding a public office like a judge, bishop, king, prime minister or president you have certain responsibilities and obligations. But a person is not his office, just as the office is not the person. For any government official we have a duality. He is in one hand a servant to the nation, and must remain incorruptible and faithful to the state. On the other hand he is a citizen just like any other. You cannot demand that a man completely surrenders to his office; certain matters are not related to his office, things that are private. Any government official, from the lowliest police officer to the highest minister is bound by the same absolute ethical standards. He must always be vigilant, never take a bride, and never favour family or friends over merit. If he fails in any of these ways, he has failed his office and his people. If on the other hand he commits adultery, he has failed only his wife as sexual relations always remain in the zone of the private, unless he favours the women in question with gifts originating from his office and not his person. We can of course argue that if he hires a prostitute, and prostitution is illegal in this nation, then he has committed a crime. That crime is not equal to that of any man, as higher ethical standards are required for respect of the laws for a government official then for an ordinary man. But if he commit such a crime it is him as a person that have committed it, and he must be judged accordingly. It does however not change the things that certain matters are private. If he has broken no laws of the land as a person, nor misused his office in any way, then his actions are private; and any from the public that criticises him as, an officer and not a citizen, for these actions are violating him, and does themselves commit an ethical crime, worse then the one they are accusing him for. I look forward to your response.-rphb- (talk) 19:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Then we should agree to disagree. :-) Even while doing his "private thing", a President will still use State Budget, and thus open to scrutiny. A person can't be separated with the Office he's holding, and the greater power this Office holds the greater control we must exert upon him. Even when a Presiden is at home banging his wife, the State still pays for his security and the facilitates that he uses. He is still the President even when he goes to the Toilet. Of course, we don't need to know what he does in the Restroom, but if he spends too much time inside and doesn't answer the call from his security details, they will break into his privacy, right? :If a President decides he wants some women and those women abide by his wishes, do they abide because they like him as a person or because they think it's within his office to do so or because they think they can manipulate his office for their own ends? This is a delicate question with no ready-made answer. That's why I always, always, make a distinction between the "principles" and the "technicalities". On principles, a person in power should be controlled. How much control? Let's discuss in details and in context about it. :I live in a country where the abuse of power is rampant. I've spent most of my adult life fighting this abuse of power. So, if I wary (and to you seem excessive) about power, it is from my historical and social background.